Acidic oil-in-water type emulsified condiments easily form curved toppings on the surface of food products such as bread, pizza, pasta, meat, or vegetables, for example, by discharge from a narrow-mouthed nozzle and line drawing. The resulting food products are baked in an oven, a steamer, or the like so that the seasoning ingredients can be spread over the surface of the food products and the appearance of the food products can also be improved. Use of a specific thickener has previously been proposed in order to prevent oils from separating or toppings from coining off when such an acidic oil-in-water type emulsified condiment is used as a topping on food products and then baked (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).